


Of Comfort and Home...

by LadyAngelique



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bathing, Comfort, Endearments, F/M, Feeding, Fingering, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pampering, Pet Names, Reader Insert, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique
Summary: You weren't feeling well, almost burnt out.When your Alpha returned from a business trip, he takes action to set things right.Lots of loving and pampering ensues...





	Of Comfort and Home...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my omega pack on tumblr and anyone in need of some comfort ABO :) (inspired by Alpha!Bucky Barnes)
> 
> Constructive critique & comments appreciated! Don't bother reading if ABO isn't your thing!

 

 

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

You were huddled at one end of the couch, blanket wrapped around you tight and head against the pillows. You've been staring out the windows at the grey sky for a while.

You feel so drained and exhausted, but unable to rest.

 

The long silence is interrupted from the door opening, a faint call of your name, and heavy foot falls getting closer and closer.

Your Alpha has finally returned from a short work trip and stops short in the doorway, seeing you so tightly closed up in the open room. He instantly stiffens and frowns at the scene in front of him. Your scent was smelling of distress, melancholy, and anxiety. You let out an unexpected whimper at the sight and scent of him. Your Alpha, your anchor and protector was finally home. His scent filled you and you immediately began to lose tension in your position, finally relaxing.

 

"Oh Doll, oh Omega, what's the matter?," He says soothingly as he strides to you in seconds, pulling you into his lap on the couch and nuzzles against your cheek. He takes in a deep inhale of your scent from the glands on your neck and kisses your cheek.

You let out a shuddery sigh and nuzzle against him, wrapping your arms around him and holding him close. "Not feeling good Alpha...and missing you."

He responds with a deep chested rumble, "I'm so sorry Baby girl... I missed you so much too. Let me make it up to you, huh? Let's take a bath?" He nuzzles his nose against yours and pecks you on the lips.

You nod in reply and tucking into his neck, scenting and kissing him along his neck. "Yes please, Alpha. Thank you...," you whisper quietly.

"Anything for you Babydoll," he replies with a warm smile and kisses you on the forehead.

 

Unfortunately, the tender moment was interrupted by your gurgling stomach. You hug your stomach quickly, trying to quiet the noise and the poor timing of your body. He arches a strong brow and cups your cheek, "Did you not eat much today Doll?"

You flush in embarrassment and shake your head. "N-no sir, I-I didn't feel like eating..."

He shakes his head and gives you the sad puppy eyes, full of concern, "Oh Doll, you can't do that to yourself...Gotta keep your strength up, ok? Let me whip something up for you, yeah? Then we can have that bath?"

 

He starts to shift and you feel a rush of fear, not wanting him to leave your side again. You grasp onto him and hold on tight. "Wait! Don't go!," you cry with fear in your scent.

He brings you close again and softly chuckles into your hair, "oh my sweet Omega, 'm not going anywhere without you. We'll make a quick stop then have that bath, hm?" You relax your hold and hug him close, nodding in compliance. He hums and gently lifts you, cradling you close to him.

 

He walks you to the fridge first and pulls out a bowl of cut fruit the cook had prepped for tomorrow's breakfast. "Should we bring the whip cream too?," He asks with as mischievous smirk. You giggle and blush, giving a thumbs up. He passes the bowl and canister to you to hold as he walks you both to the bathroom.

He gently sets you down while you put the foods next to you. "Let me get the bath started, alright? Then I can take care of my Sweetheart." He gives a wink and nuzzles his nose against yours. You giggle and nod, "okay Alpha." Your mood and scent is improving, becoming its natural sweet scent.

 

He saunters over to the bathtub and gives his hips an exaggerated wiggle, making your laugh. It's quickly cut off when he bends down to reach the faucet. The view you had could never compare to any masterpiece known to mankind. His muscular thick thighs, perfectly sculpted butt and backside were visible through his work clothes. You drooled a little at the sight. He starts pouring aroma therapy oils of lavender and rosehip into the bath, filling the room with lovely calming scents.

 

He returns while the tub continues filling, "All that's left is my sweet Omega and dessert." You smile and take the bowl of fruit, hopping off the counter. You go to move toward the tub but he blocks your way, grabbing the cream can.

"You forgot the best part Doll! Can't be dessert without a little cream," he smirks as he shakes the can and sprays a generous swirl on the fruit. "That's more than a little Alpha!," You reply as he sets the can down.

 

"Oh? Then maybe you could help lighten the load a little?," He smirks as he swipes his finger through the cream and presents it at your lips. You blush and smile coyly, opening your lips and licking the cream off his finger. You moan at the rich sweetness of the cream as it hits your tongue and swallow it down. You tease him with a slow suck and lick to clean off his finger, kissing the tip. You look up to see your Alpha's pupils dilated and licking his lips.

"Care to taste Alpha?," You ask sweetly, swiping your own finger in the cream and bringing it close to his lips. "Don't mind if I do Sweetheart," he says as he languidly licks the cream off your finger and gives a teasing nip at your tip. You feel your body flush watching him and can't help the instinct to lick your own lips.

 

"C-c'mon now, we'll flood the bathroom if we keep standing here," You quip as you hurry to turn off the faucet and set the bowl on the tub's side. He sidles up behind you once you were done. "Can I help you undress Baby girl?" He asks softly, giving you space to choose.

You smile at his concern and care, feeling warmth bubble up inside toward your Alpha. You slide the blanket off your shoulders and turn around, revealing one of his larger-than-you sleep shirts draped on your body.

He smirks wolfishly at the sight, happy your in his clothes and covered in his scent. "Oh Babydoll, you know how much I love you wearing my clothes. I'm happy that you would use it when you're not feeling well. But for now, I wanna touch my Omega please," he replies in a deepening voice, turning gravely and making you shiver on the spot.

 

You blush shyly as you raise your arms in assistance. He takes the hem of the shirt and slowly lifts it up and over you, leaving you bare and exposed to him. You flush and cover your body up, a little self conscious in the moment. "There's my pretty girl. Gosh Baby, I just gotta touch you. Know that you're real, that you're mine. Can I sugar?", He says sweetly as he eyes you head to toe with hunger and love in his eyes. You feel warmth from his words and open your arms in invitation.

He slides his big warm hands up your arms so gently for such a large strong Alpha. They gently skim your neck, moving to cup your cheek and sinks the other into your hair. He leans down and kisses you slow and sweet, brushing his plush lips with yours. His scruffy stubble rubs lightly on your cheek, making it tingle as you both continue to kiss.

Your arms and hands wrap around his broad sculpted back, tugging on his shirt. You break off the kiss to gasp in air, whining out, "Too many clothes Alpha! I wanna touch you too." He chuckles and starts to tear off his clothes, making himself as bare as you. You eye him up and down, pressing your thighs together in a rush of heat and slick, biting a moan back.

 

"Let's continue this in the bath, hm?," He replies and gets in the tub first, settling in with his back against the tub wall. You walk up right to the edge where he holds you by the hips and helps guide you in, making sure you wouldn't slip. You let out a soft moan as you slide down into the warm water, melting your aches away, and relaxing to the aromatherapy scents. He brackets his legs around your hips and gently pulls your shoulders so you can lay against his broad firm chest. Your body lights up as your body presses against your Alpha, feeling at home in his embrace and in your skin. He keeps some distance between your hips, not wanting to distract you or himself from the task he set out to do.

 

He brings the fruit bowl around and takes a strawberry with cream. "Close your eyes Sweetheart and open those pretty lips," He whispers against your ear and tucks a loose strand of hair behind it. You comply and open your lips. The burst of flavor has you moaning as you take that first bite. He rumbles happily at your reaction, kissing the back of your neck, and continues to feed you a couple more pieces.

"Alright Sweetheart, I need you to finish eating as much as you can while I wash your beautiful body. Can you do that for me my Omega?," He husks into your ear and kissing your soft cheek. While you didn't want the feeding to end, you love him washing and pampering you even more. You hum in reply and bring the bowl in front of you to continue eating.

 

He pulls in the loofa sponge and starts lathering it with your favorite soap. "Just relax Babydoll and enjoy this," he whispers as he starts washing your sore shoulders, massaging the ache and peppering kisses as he goes. You lean into his strong yet gentle hands and melt as he tenderly undoes all the knots and kinks in your body. The room is filled with sounds of little splashes, hums, sighs and moans. When most of the fruit is gone, he checks in on you, "feeling better my sweet one?" Your eyes flutter open and look up at him in adoration and content, nodding in reply as you finish the last piece. He smiles, feeling happy and proud to help his Omega and care for her.

As much as he would love to play with your sensitive spots, he wants you to stay relaxed and comfortable. He gently washes your breasts and neck, making you gasp and tingle from the simple brushes. He has to stop when he gets to your waist, needing you to get up to wash the rest of you. When he gets to your scalp, you end up purring from the head massage, his light scratches make the pulsing tension in your head fade away. He rinses your body and hair of suds with new warm water from the faucet with a cup on the bath counter.

 

“Ready to finish washing Sweetheart?,” he asks with a glint in his eye. You’re feeling a little pleasure drunk with his pampering and feeding, all too happy to continue with his plan. You ask breathily and a little slurred, “Yes, please Alpha...how do you want me?”

He gives a low growl and nips your earlobe, “I want you to sit on the edge of the tub Babygirl, show me your beautiful body.” You shiver at his request and slowly get up, making your way to the tub edge and facing your Alpha. His impressively large figure was dripping with water, trailing down his sculpted arms, hair-dusted chest, and defined six-pack abs. Your gaze followed down to the happy trail that teased you as it was just visible above the water line. You look back up, wanting to lick those droplets up his body and meet his piercing eyes looking at you in such rapture, you immediately closed your legs tight in a rush of heat and slick pooling between.

 

He chuckles at the motion and licks his lips, “Oh Babydoll, you're so cute. Just relax Sweetheart. I'm gonna make you feel so good.” He gently lifts your left foot, holding it by the ankle and pecks the top of your foot. You blush at the gesture, feeling like a princess, and shiver as he starts washing again. It starts with you giggling from the ticklish brushes of the loofa but changes into moans as he massages your aching feet. Your eyes flutter shut as you bask in your Alpha’s care. This pattern continues up your leg until he reaches your thigh. Your breath catches in your throat, eager for him to go further, but he pauses and kisses your knee.

“Gotta wash your other leg Omega or it’ll never get clean if I continued,” he croons, knowing what you were thinking. You whine but nod in acquiescence, looking down and seeing your Alpha is also affected by the situation. Seeing his thick throbbing manhood had you squirming on the tub edge and unconsciously rubbing your hips back and forth. Your movements don’t escape your Alpha, making him bite back a growl and continue cleaning your other leg.

 

He stops at your thigh like your other leg and gives it a soft pat. “Alright Babygirl, you need to stand up for me and turn around,” he says in a deep gravelly voice, pupils dilated. The both of you were releasing pheromones and riling each other up for a while now. You feel a tingling thrill in your body as you realized what was to come next, slowly rising to your feet. You step close in the circle of his legs and turn about, bending over a little and presenting yourself to your Alpha. He releases a rumbling groan, “Omega, Doll, you’re gonna kill me like this…I’ve got a perfect view and it's so beautiful.” You feel so aroused and ecstatic presenting to your Alpha, you needed his hands on you right this moment and emit a whimper.

He gently rubbed the back of your thigh, whispering softly, “Shh, shh, take it easy Sweetheart. Let me take care of you my omega.” You start to relax in this position, holding onto the tub edge where you sat and finding it a little slick. You blush, realizing you must be dripping between your legs and in full view for your Alpha. Before you could clench your legs or pull away, his hands are gently sliding up the back of your thighs. You release a blissful sigh and press into his big hands. He washes around both thighs first before getting to your plush bottom.

His hands cup a good handful in each palm before giving a squeeze, making you moan and arch your back. “Mmm so pretty Babydoll...Love touching you all over Sweetheart, making you feel good…” He croons as he starts massaging your cheeks, more for pleasure than taking away aches like the rest of your body. He rubs his thumbs in circles, pulling and pushing your soft cheeks, giving a few squeezes. He kisses each cheek, making you squirm and giggle at the claim.

 

“And last but not least…” he teases before two of his fingers rub between your legs, making you shake at the stimulation. “So wet my Omega...all for me, hm?” He croons as he slides his fingers back and forth, getting your riled up and wanting to grind on them for more.

“Y-yes, ohh yes Alpha, all yours!!” You moan as you feel heat rush through you and slick spilling on his fingers. “Fuck! So good for me, such a good girl...Come for me my Omega, let go for me,” he growls lowly and adds his tongue next to his fingers. The shock of his tongue along with his fingers plating with you sends you over the edge and calling his name. You hold your pose, trembling, as he licks up your release, cleaning the last part of you.

He rises from the tub, pulling the hanging towel nearby around you and gathers your blissed form in his arms. Kissing you passionately on the lips, moaning as he devours the taste of you, he sends you deeper into a state of utter ecstasy. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzles into your neck.

 

“Oh Babydoll, my Omega...you did so good. Your pleasure had me going too, finished at the sweet taste and feel of ya,” he pants into your neck, kissing and nipping your bondmark. You purr and cuddle closer to him, happy you could give your Alpha pleasure as well.

Humming in contentment, he gives a quick peck to your lips. “Let's get some rest, shall we Sweetheart? We can have more fun in the morning, that's a promise,” he says with a rumbling growl. You sigh and nod, feeling your body relaxing into sleepiness as your blissed high wears off.

He chuckles at the tender sight, “Goodnight my love, my Omega,” he croons and kisses your forehead. He dresses you in his sleep shirt as he pulls on shorts, getting you both snug under the covers, and settle for a good night's rest.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 


End file.
